<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ichor Spilt, An Obsession Grown by FourWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952690">Ichor Spilt, An Obsession Grown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings'>FourWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Bottom Sapnap, Death Threats, Dom George, Hickies, Human Sapnap, Hunter Sapnap, Little/No Aftercare, M/M, Magic as a loose system and not terribly defined, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Praise, Rough Sex, Solicited Consent, Sub Sapnap, Top George, Vampire Bites, Vampire George, Vampire Sex, Vampire bites feel good, Vampires, Vampirism, degredation, dubcon, fear kink, holy water as lube, like a lot, oversensitivity, slight edging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap is a Hunter who's been tracking down a monster responsible for months worth's of disappearances in a city, and he's finally tracked them down to their residence. However, the night not only doesn't go as expected, but leads to months of what can only described as a gold paved descent to hell. Oh but if the fall isn't sweet.  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Perhaps you should do more than suppose, pretty boy.” </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sapnap hissed, the sound half pleased as a hand replaced the thigh on his cock, unusually warm and all too human. “Fuck you.” He hissed, lip curled as the other giggled infuriatingly, tugging his wrists hard and only wincing as he nearly pulled them out of their socket. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Why don’t you ask me nicely?” George snarked, moving his mouth back to mouth gently at sensitive skin near the tanned boy’s neck, taking care to let his teeth only graze across skin to drink in the waves of fear and arousal that constantly rolled through the other.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ichor Spilt, An Obsession Grown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinethoughts/gifts">crystallinethoughts</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings! This is very much into Dubious Consent/ Solicited Consent. Please read the tags before you read this, because the last thing I want to do is trigger or hurt anybody with my works. &lt;3 I love y'all so please just double check before you dig in. </p><p>So I'm back from my long break, which I'll go into at the bottom, with a new Series. This is only part one, no timeline on when the rest of the story will come out, only that it will be. </p><p>A huge thanks to my Beta reader AaronAmpora, who beta read this absolute monster(Pun half intended) in literally a day. Without his help, this would be coming out much later. </p><p>Another huge thanks, as well as gift, to my wonderful Friend crystallinethoughts, who simply wanted some Vampire George to read and ended up helping me spawn this thing(once again, pun half intended) So thank you, I hope that you enjoy this and it was everything you were looking for. </p><p>Without much further ado, Enjoy the story and I will see you all at the bottom!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been many years since George had felt the thrill of being both the hunter and being the hunted. Usually he passed well enough among humans to not be noticed, and over the centuries those who grew into monster hunters had fallen off sharply. Some simply died before they could truly learn the way to hunt well, losing their lives to the monsters they were trying to hunt, unable to pass on any knowledge to other hunters before their lives ended. Others who were born with enough mana often rejected it, conditioned by their world to no longer believe in the supernatural, shrugging off the only thing that could have possibly defended them from what went bump in the night, going missing not too long after manifesting. Scant few lived long enough to </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> be called a hunter, dangerous to not only monsters but even other humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Others, however…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp breath, clumsy and raspy, filled the empty streets as George walked by a small alleyway, keen eyes glancing down to see a hunched over shape leaning heavily against the dingy brick wall before emitting a cough that sounded painful, rattling through the frail bones lining the elderly man’s chest. A swath of skin peeked from beneath worn clothes, wrinkled and a soft warm tan like the man had spent many years in the sun. Black eyes peered tiredly underneath messy dark hair filled with mats, another weary cough passing cracked lips before the man turned away as George took another step moving past the alley. A sense of unease rolled through the brunet’s stomach, taking another unsteady step towards the home he had been living in on the outskirts of the city, the land itself isolated with a large estate that promised him privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unease had followed him on the short walk home, nipping at his heels with sharp teeth and sickeningly thick saliva dotting the pavement he passed. If his heart still could beat in his chest and if his breath could run short they certainly would have been hammering at the fragile skin covering his ribs and lungs. Instead cold air passed through his nose, breathing now more a formality than necessity, something he preferred to do even in private to maintain his believability of humanness to prevent being caught so easily, yet completely unnecessary anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sighed softly, the heavy door shutting behind him with a finite </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>, twisting the lock with deft fingers that held only the slightest of trembles before bringing them to the crown of his head, slicking dark brown strands back and away from brown eyes that had gained a thin but vibrant ring of gold. He flicked his gaze towards the staircase with shallow steps that slowly lead up to the upper floors of the estate, noting with faint relief that everything seemed just as untouched as he left it, even the faint scent of mildew clinging to the carpet held no new traces of dirt being trekked upon them. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the air of unease clung to his skin and clothes, annoyingly persistent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did it have to do with that frail old man?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered to himself while shirking off the weighty coat draped on his shoulders, carelessly hanging it on a hook near the entrance and slipping off his shoes with practiced ease. A soft stretch to roll onto the balls of his feet pulled on tense thighs, and along with the soft pinching of nerves along the back of his calves sent a twinge up his spine, a soft frown filling fair features. “I don’t think it's been long enough since I’ve fed to be this sore…” The brunet muttered softly to himself even as other muscles slowly let their aches become known, the chill in the air further aggravating the issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed in resignation, turning away from the direction of his kitchen to face the staircase, climbing the shallow steps with large strides despite the slightly below average height George possessed, reaching the top within seconds despite not bothering to use his own supernatural speed, something cautioning him against it for the time being. After being alive for so long, George had long since learned that his instincts hardly ever lead him wrong, even if his brain disagreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his instincts were encouraging him to run a bath, even if his time in the warm water would be brief, instead of satiating his thirst with leftover blood that had been being kept in his fridge. Slowly, George lowered his body into the now steaming water, hissing just enough for the tips of his fangs to poke against his bottom lip as the heat forced tired and weary nerves to wake up sharply and painfully. It was several moments before they finally settled enough for the pain to ebb away in something comfortable, the heat sinking into an otherwise ice cold body and forcing blood that had grown stale and thick to warm up once more, a healthy flush coloring otherwise pale skin once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to enjoy a warm bath still, even as the weary stiffness flowed away. But as he sat there, keen ears pricked up at the soft sounds slowly appearing below his feet on the first floor. Gold ringed eyes slid open halfway as his kitchen window was slowly opened, the motion taking well over a minute as it was clearly being opened with the intent of being nearly soundless. A curious smile, small and barely pulling up the corners of plush and pink lips, crossed George’s expression, listing eagerly until an even softer sound, one of rusting cloth, filled his ears before the sweet scent of life, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>vitality</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gently wafted its way up the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems I have a little rat tonight.” He mused aloud, delicately bunching up his muscles to stand up quickly and soundlessly, water dripping down the flat planes of his body into the still hot water before stepping out just as quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This should be fun.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sapnap shivered at the omnipresent chill of the home, his eyes trained on his feet as he delicately moved onto the carpet covered floor in lieu of the hardwood, wanting to avoid alerting the monster that resided in this home of his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, Sapnap had been in town for weeks once he caught wind of sudden disappearances happening. It wouldn’t be too noticeable, something easy to pass off as a human serial killer that could be left for human authorities to deal with, if not for the fact the disappearances always happened 10 days apart at night. While some human killers were so meticulous, they didn’t always make bodies disappear, bits and pieces would always show up over time or scraps of evidence. In fact, it was the utter lack of anything for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> that tipped Sapnap off to the fact the culprit may not be entirely human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that the small assessment made narrowing down the possible monster any easier. It could be anything from a standard demon taking bodies to wander the mortal realm, burning through their host in days and that being the reason for no bodies to be found, up to a jinn trapping mortals in dream worlds for their own amusement, and everything in between. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had briefly considered that the monster he was tracking might be a vampire, but they needed to feed more often than 10 days, even the older ones, and even if they had managed to drain every last drop from a corpse it wouldn’t be enough to get through more than 5 days at least without a new kill. So he waved it out of hand in large, only keeping a small vial of holy water and a simple cross as a backup precaution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft exhale, the tiniest wisps of his own breath phasing into the chilled air, Sapnap brought his hand down onto the pommel of his dagger, an elegant silver weapon with intricate runes from various faiths across the handles and metal itself, lending power to the deadly tool. His feet practically glided along the soft floor, light and cautious while deep black eyes scanned the scantily lit kitchen, gaze sliding to where more light poured in from a larger room to his left. Another soft and slow exhale, warming his nose as he took cautious steps from the kitchen into the larger foyer, repressing a shiver as the chill only grew in the wide room with large ceiling to floor windows letting in small glints of soft white light from the moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap spared a glance down to his free hand, clenching it softly and reopening it until a soft warm light, orange like a flame with a safe heat, now appearing in his palm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god Dream taught me how to do that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He briefly thought, a gentle but deft flick forcing the heat to vanish from his palm and directing it to fill his body, now feeling more limber with the harsh chill dissipating into a memory. Now warm, he glanced back upwards, making his way across the foyer with ghostly quiet, a thin veil of magic that filled his veins assisting his body to move with the utmost silence while allowing his senses to remain alert. Despite seeing the monster he had been hunting while using magic to change his own appearance, Sapnap had little clue what they were or even where they had retreated to inside the home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hair on the back of his neck prickled, spinning on his heel to face the direction of the sudden prickle, black eyes flashing dangerously only to meet the same soft yellow light filling an otherwise empty room, his hair once again falling flat. Before he could exhale and allow the tension in his muscles relax the sound of a loud click rang through his ears to his left, spinning once again, shifting the dagger in his hand with a dexterous movement of his thumb to wrap near the head of the pommel to adjust his grip on it and raising it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re better than I thought you would be.” A British accented voice complimented from the side door, a soft blue with white half curtains over it, gently billowing enough to conceal the owner’s face from the sudden movement, only the barest glimpses of a smile visible before the curtain began to drop. “Especially considering you have very good control over illusion magic. Disguising yourself as an old man? Haven’t seen anybody strong enough to do that in many years.” Out of the peripheral of his vision, Sapnap caught a pale and wiry hand moving from the lock on the door, not needing to check the alignment of it to know he had been locked inside the house with this creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well crap, this isn’t ideal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sapnap thought as the corner of his lip curled slightly, letting the magic he had been focusing on aiding him be silent fall and return into his body, lending him the slightest bit more energy while shifting his weight to rest more on his heels in case he needed to sprint or force the bulk of his body weight behind a quick thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the curtain fanned down, brown eyes ringed with a sickening gold accompanied by a pale complexion greeted him, chills coursing through Sapnap’s otherwise warm body, forcing his legs to steel instead of shaking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t any better.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thought was scathing, displeasure and fear coursing through his veins, seemingly visible as the small smirk on the vampires face grew, the slighted tilt practically mocking. “What, nothing to say?” He asked, taking a single stride forward and the younger taking a step back, steady but blind. “No excuse for breaking into my home?” Another step matched, Sapnap wracking his brain for a solution instead of even entertaining the creature with banter, reaching underneath the white collar of his shirt to fish for the simple silver cross on the chain and pulling it out before releasing it, a soft click emitting as it tapped on the pearlescent buttons that lined the shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, the vampire only grinned wider at the sight of the small trinket, a cocky giggle falling from his lips while stopping in his tracks, brown-gold eyes squeezing shut as the giggle quickly devolved into boisterous laughter. “What’s next, holy water?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap wasn’t one to waste opportunities, pressing forward with a determined grit to his teeth, slanting his dagger to the off center left of the vampires chest as he stepped closer, willing to close the distance with the other’s eyes closed and praying for his mark to hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too fast to see or process, his vision spun and pain burst along the base of his spine while a loud clatter filled the mudroom. It took a moment for Sapnap to realize his dagger had all too easily been knocked from his clenched fingers, resting uselessly on the bland ceramic tiles of the moonlit mudroom. Without missing a beat, Sapnap forced a large rush of magic, raw and powerful, from his body, not an attack he preferred using as it acted like a beacon to monsters and hunters alike, but was beyond effective when used to disorient enemies enough to at least get a better play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, at least. Instead the vampire offered him a smile, only slightly contemptuous as he tried once again to the same effect, in which there was none. “Fuck.” He muttered deeply, lips curling once again as deep brown eyes met his with bemusement, the smile growing more mocking by the second. His breath caught as his back was pressed further into the wooden counter, the pain startling and exhausting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I really going to die here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck?” The vampire asked, tone too joyful and only letting irritation rush through Sapnap’s body, wanting to sneer until a surprisingly warm thigh, bare he noticed with the slightest bit of delay, slotted itself between his own and pressing against his cock. A shudder, not nearly as repulsed as he would like, rolled through him while sharp teeth became visible from an even sharper smirk. “That’s what you have to say in this position?” Sapnap growled low in his throat, the sound quickly changing into a yelp when deft fingers dug into his wrist, pinning them to the counter behind him with inhuman pressure that bordered on painful, a specific anxiety rushing into his chest until it felt like he was strangling on the sensation. “Not, ‘please spare me’ or  ‘Let me go’?” The older being asked, not even attempting to loom over the taller human, gaze still taunting while his free hand easily slid to the boy’s hip, thin fingers wrapping around the narrow neck of a glass bottle filled with water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s completely naked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sapnap noted with perplexation, stomach churning in something that was entirely unpleasant yet not unwelcome as possibilities of the position he was in started swimming through his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hissed as the squeezing on his wrists intensified, this time sparks of pain rolling up his arms into his shoulders that were pulled closer together behind his back. “I’m not going to beg for things I know I won’t get.” He hissed irritably, wincing as the thin vial of holy water was removed from his waist belt before the entire garment with his other tools and charms was unbuckled, gravity pulling it down with a harsh and loud sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gold rimmed eyes watched as proud features and a reluctant expression slowly became more flustered, tanned cheeks turning a soft shade of pink, blood easy to hear swimming through veins while the scent of vitality, terribly potent even for a hunter, swelled in George’s lungs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh what to do with him…</span>
  </em>
  <span> the harsh sound of breathing as George’s grip tightened on human wrists filled the room while George deliberated what to do. The most reasonable thing would be to kill the hunter, considering he could be such a danger even with his weapons scattered across the floor, and drain his blood for a meal that would last him 10 more days… It would be a waste of the magic, or vitality depending on how old the one you asked called it, that coursed like a river through the young boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping him as a pet was out of the question, charming him enough to be reasonably compliant would take far too much energy and could easily be broken with enough discipline. “You just going to stand there and watch me, or can you just give me some dignity and kill me?” The boy spat, wincing as a slight crack filled the air and sharp pain ran up one wrist, not broken but nearly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How humiliating, to die at the hands of a vampire completely unprepared and unmatched.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really in such a position to make demands? Or mouth off?” George asked, the coyness back in his voice as his gaze threaded down, landing once more on the thin chain that held a small holy object, something that might have worried would hurt him if he were younger. At this point, however…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hissed, the hand around his wrist suddenly releasing. The shock from it lasted just long enough for George to hum throatily against the boy’s neck, breathing in as fear, sharp and potent, filled the air, before pulling those hands back together, in front of the boy now, easily grasping both with one hand in a grip like iron. “I suppose not.” This time the younger sounded slightly more subdued, fear still coursing thick like tar through him with teeth so close to his neck, the thigh between his legs forgotten even as he was crowded further into the counter, dull wood digging into his lower back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What an improvement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You suppose.” George parroted, tone snide and warm breath wafting across chilled ears as his emotions flared, control on magic slipping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have some fun with this one, he’s pretty and with the way magic is rolling off him in waves, I might be able to go even longer without feeding if I play this well enough. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mind set, George let his tongue flit out to lick a thin strip of skin, the metallic tang of the silver chain filling his mouth with a mildly uncomfortable tingle, but nothing more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap flinched at the wet appendage running along his collarbone, unsurprised yet still thoroughly horrified as the chain was gently tugged into the vampire's mouth. The briefest flash of fangs against his skin sending his stomach cramping and muscles twitching, wanting to heave as horror further filled him at the way his cock twitched when the warm thigh rubbed across it. Slowly, clearly taunting him with his lack of preparedness and foolhardiness Sapnap thought he had left behind until this moment, the vampire pooled more of the chain in his mouth while kissing and licking a slow strip of skin, making a show of the hunter’s horror and dread with every second. Once pink lips, bright and full of blood, pressed into the hollow of his neck making him writhe while a knee once again rubbed across him, shame filling him while his cock slowly swelled with blood. Those lips curled into a vicious smirk, easy to feel against his bare skin that twitched with every breath against it, before sucking the chain and cross into his mouth, gut clenching with the savage tug that snapped the chain in half. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How old and strong does he have to be for that to be so easy to break, for it to not affect him at all? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His stomach rolled in disgust, shame, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the vampire breathing it all in with sadistic glee, holding the cross between his teeth until black eyes met his before resting on the small charm before spitting it across the room with a playful expression. “Perhaps you should do more than suppose, pretty boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hissed, the sound half pleased as a hand replaced the thigh on his cock, unusually warm and all too human. “Fuck you.” He hissed, lip curled as the other giggled infuriatingly, tugging his wrists hard and only wincing as he nearly pulled them out of their socket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask me nicely?” George snarked, moving his mouth back to mouth gently at sensitive skin near the tanned boy’s neck, taking care to let his teeth only graze across skin to drink in the waves of fear and arousal that constantly rolled through the other. “What’s your name?” He mumbled softly, almost affectionately if not for the purposeful motion of dragging his teeth against writhing skin, smirking devilishly as silence was his answer, only harsh pants and strangled back moans the only sounds passing the younger’s lips. “Alright, I can just call you pretty boy all night.” George acquiesced all too easily, pressing lips just below the boy’s ear as his thumb brushed over the growing wet spot of the other’s pants, touch heavy enough to earn a raspy whimper of pleasure that fed into his own erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. You.” Sapnap panted, vision spinning as his gut clenched again with a thumb rubbing over his cock and teeth grazing his neck cheekily, taunting and teasing him as a thin sheen of sweat ran across his body. “Shit.” He muttered, teeth nearly nicking his skin and making him feel cold before his hips rolled forward into the warm hand fondling his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what, pretty boy.” The British boy began, tongue gently gliding across the shell of his ear before suckling the lobe into a warm and wet mouth. Sapnap’s reaction was immediate, knees nearly buckling at the warm and pleasurable sensation despite inhuman teeth caging the soft appendage, tipping his head in a weak attempt to squirm away while his cheeks filled with color, a soft moan erupting from his chest. Before he could squirm much more the hand on his clothed cock moved up to firmly, painfully even, thread into black locks, tipping his head away and holding it still while teeth teased his ear lobe and suckled on it. His tongue passing over the skin and just past pink lips until more small moans fell freely from his mouth, harsh pants and pink cheeks signaling his complete and utter loss. Still, Sapnap had just enough sense about him to cage the soft noise of disapproval when those lips finally let go of his ear to speak again. “You beg me to fuck you and I’ll let you live. In fact…” His skin couldn’t help but crawl in fear, somewhere along the way mixing and being confused with arousal as his dick twitched hard in his pants against a warm thigh, while teeth pressed lightly against his neck without puncturing. “I’ll make you cum so hard you see fucking stars, pretty boy, and then let you go on your merry way.” The teeth pulled away, warm lips that were easy to pretend were human without predacious teeth accompanying them once more laying delicate kisses onto his neck. “And all you have to do is beg and give me your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap’s breath caught in his throat, pressed up against smirking lips that waited for an answer that was both obvious but equally demeaning to vocalize. His nails dug into the wrist of the hand holding his together, not trying to escape as much as display his clear displeasure as teeth skimmed across his neck again, no tongue following to sooth the tense drag that had his pulse fluttering in fear and anticipation, the sound like music to George’s ears, grin widening against tense skin. “Tick tock, pretty boy.” He purred softly, the breath surprisingly warm yet still sending gooseflesh across warm tanned skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven’s hand’s clenched again, chest heaving as the vestiges of pleasure faded off, spit cooling on his ear and neck while teeth came to rest over his pulse point, lingering with threat behind the soft pressure that had his spine tingling. Primordial fear crawled up his back as the hand in his hair tipped his head back further, stretching his muscles taut until he was relying on the vampire to hold him up, forced to accept the fact he was at the other’s mercy. Still, Sapnap’s stomach clenched with the way teeth pressed playfully to his neck, scratching sensitive skin while a thigh rolled across his cock, eyes rolling back and hissing at the sensation. “Sapnap.” He finally muttered, chills running down his arms at the way lips audaciously pressed tenderly to his neck before pulling away, the hand in his hair finally relaxing enough for him to glare into coy gold ringed eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that so hard, Sapnap?” George asked, easily pulling the mortal up further until he could ruck the younger over his shoulder to easily carry the other up his steps, far away from the weapons left on the floor, the glass bottle he retrieved from the younger secure in his other palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than you could imagine.” Sapnap spat with thinly veiled scorn, the hand on his lower back firm enough that vigorous squirming only left a dull ache that promised bruising in the space. Once again pressing his pride, flaring and red hot with indignance at being in this position and having to further lower himself just to survive a creature that shouldn’t even be possible with its feeding schedule, down enough to go limp in the iron grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you prefer to die instead?” George asked with bemusement, ascending the stairs in moments and quickly depositing the dizzy human on the bed with little grace, body bouncing on the soft furnishing while pale hands slid to his hips, thumbing underneath the thin bands of his clothes. When black eyes glared back at him, lip curling enough for the peaks of dull white teeth to shine back at him, George couldn’t help but smirk and lean over the boy, ignoring the way warm palms pressed to his bare chest in some halfhearted attempt to discourage him. “It’d be such a shame to kill somebody so beautiful and so strong, just because they cannot beg for something so simple…” He leaned in, breath ghosting just over the boy’s face, breathing in the soft mint on the younger’s breath and the sweet scent of fear tinged arousal, the hard cock straining against the fabric in his hands a silent victory in the face of delicious defiance. “But I’m not picky, I can spare you such </span>
  <em>
    <span>indecency</span>
  </em>
  <span> and kill you right now.” His lips hung just above parted and panting lips, fear pulsing out in thick waves barely reigned in with magic, just strong enough to permeate through George’s ancient frame and spark warmth and life into his cells. “I’ll make it quick and painless for you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven shuddered, unable to help the way the motion rolled through his body more than once, feeding into cold hands just grazing his hips as they rested patiently on the pants clinging to his legs. Still, the vampire above him remained unmoved, golden-brown eyes peering into his own with clear victory, knowing his response without giving him the simple mercy of simply accepting it, wanting to hear it once more and not for the pretense of consent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a display of dominance, of the power he held over the situation, and he wanted Sapnap to admit it once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bastard.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He grit, wincing as a cold thumb gently, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently</span>
  </em>
  <span>, swiped across the skin above his hipbone, gooseflesh writhing below it while lips mere millimeters above his twisted into a triumphant grin, patient and sickening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” George inquired curiously, intoxicated with the way proud dark features contorted and the way virality flared in indignant fear with each word and sensation that wracked the raven’s body. Still, teeth grit with determination and defiance, black eyes glazing over just slightly to attempt and stare past the vampire’s shoulder, body taut under the shorter boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well that wont do.</span>
  </em>
  <span> George hummed softly, the sound hardly audible as he leaned down, nose tucking itself under the raven’s ear, the other stiffening up unexpectedly while applying pressure with his fingertips on the boy’s waist, curling into supple flesh with little resistance and only the sweet sound of a fear laced whimper. “Please kill you?” He questioned gently, tone mild and yet sickening sweet, Sapnap's stomach rolling and sending waves of both arousal and fear out, the tight control on his own magic harder to find as he grappled to find thoughts and weigh his pride with the situation, feeling like his hands were coated in slick. “I can just bite down right he-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that a violent lash of magic released, faint in its power but strong with the raw emotion of fear, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>defeat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it carried. The wave rolled through George’s body, the older smirking before words were even hastily spoken, the hands pushing on his bare chest digging in with a desperation that should have, no, surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> shameful. “No no no.” The words practically ran together, low and gravelly in the base of the younger’s throat, each one feeling like sandpaper as baser instincts for survival clawed past the obstinate need to be prideful at the cost of his life. Sapnap’s nails dug into cooling skin as the warmth the bath had made slowly began to fade away to a strange luke-warmness that felt closer to cold than human warmth. A shaky breath passed lips that had been pressed together, trying not to scream and shout and kick at the way lips, smirking against his neck, dotted taunting kisses to his neck along the line of his jugular, further derision and a threat that if he didn’t speed up his words, he would be dead anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, pride clung to the tip of his tongue until teeth gently scraped against his skin, a red angry line being raised in its path and finally tugging the last strands away. “Please don’t kill me.” He muttered pathetically, swallowing thickly as lips wrapped around his Adams apple, hot and wet with a tongue flatly pressed to it, sucking softly as if to make a faint hickey. So he swallowed again, eyes shutting at the way the fingertips on his hips sunk into his skin firmly, slowly moving to curl around his ass in preparation while the mouth on his throat pulled away, feeling golden eyes watching him with undisguised mirth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… Please fuck me.” The words were meek, quiet as one hand released the grip on Sapnap’s hip, thin fingers stronger than any human could ever hope to be tipping his chin up, waiting until black eyes peered open to meet a mildly disappointed but smug expression, heart hammering painfully in his chest, and with the way eyes glistened in hunger, he knew the other could hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sappy.” The nickname made him flinch hard even as his dick twitched, the hand under his chin leaving while gold-brown eyes bored into him, the age and strength visible in such a clear gaze making Sapnap want to run, to hide, to tip his head up further and submit to the utter power radiating off this being that had to be ancient. Instead his lip curled in meek defiance, cheeks warm with blood as the vampire’s hand returned to the curve of his ass, fingertips digging in more possessively to where he was certain there were bruises blooming beneath. “You and I both know that's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> good enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sapnap could even twist his lips to snarl, offer a slew of words to deride the older, the nails on his ass squeezed hard, enough that he couldn’t contain the shout of raw pain that filled his body, shame rushing through him as he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dribble of precum that leaked from his cock at the sensation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is this happening? Why am I enjoying this so much when my brain is telling me to fight and hate this, fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Wanna try again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The last word came off snide, the eyes above him glittering with unrestrained sadistic delight at how despite the infuriation that must be rolling off in waves, a soft sound pitched itself in the back of his throat as another glob of precum worked its way from his tip to stain the thin fabric of his boxers. Curiosity resided in the depths of assessing eyes as the flames of anger damped once more, the grip on his body relaxing enough for the raven to take a deep breath, shaky and uneven with lust and the desire to run coursing through each beat of his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time he didn’t fight the words clinging to his tongue and lips, feeling the waning of patience. Wanting the experience to be over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me.” He repeated, slightly louder and still slightly ashamed, but staring into golden eyes that mocked his loss and submission while lips came closer to press to the crown of his forehead, tender and gentle in a way that no longer felt mocking yet still sent his stomach writhing in suspicion. “Please.” Sapnap’s voice took on a raspier and more desperate tone as lips moved back towards his neck, tracing the curves of a different vein while dark eyes started to water, limbs trembling before letting go of the brunet to lie limp at his sides, the tension turning into soreness. Teeth grazed against his neck again, smiling and the points resting off to the side of his neck, under his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now was that so hard Sapnap?” George muttered lowly, accent rolling together as he exhaled softly, black locks tickling his face while another soft whimper fell from the shaking boy, fear the only thing rolling off as, amusingly to the vampire, he misinterpreted the situation. “You were so good I’ll give you a good little treat.” There was a pause in the waves of magic laced heavily with fear paused, now veiled in confusion before repulsion poured out, thick and cloying like drowning mud, yet the magic filled George with energy and life, limbs warmer than usual due to the intensity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really is quite strong. What a shame.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before a word could be uttered by either party, George sunk his fang in rather gently into writhing skin, hands coming up to push at his mouth and chest while Sapnap’s mouth hung open in a silent scream, chest tight with pressure and anticipating the pain that any of his teachers would have warned him about from vampire bites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too bad that information was a lie, one used to keep younger hunters away from vampires and their underlying danger, one that got most killed early or lost to the dark. Vampire bites were addicting, it could take as little as one to become hooked on the flood of endorphins that came at the cost of blood and magic. Not many lived past the first few bites, either from blood loss or the severe depletion of magic that kept their bodies alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sapnap could even notice the soft pleasure seeping into every inch of his skin, the hands on ass pulled his hips up to grind against the brunet’s erection, the motion hard and blinding in the pleasure it brought. A loud moan, half choked from the tightness in the throat, escaped, his hands briefly pausing at their attempts to push the older off as more warmth, soft and sweet, swelled through his veins around his neck, pushing up towards his brain and clouding his thoughts behind a haze. His hands soon turned grasping, legs careening apart subconsciously while another moan spilled from his lips, head tipping back further while the hand on the vampires cheek drifted up to brown hair, resting and not pulling closer while more sounds of pleasure bubbled forth while the fog only grew, threading out to his toes and cock leaking profusely while George pulled their hips together again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only had just enough awareness to stop the pleading whimper that crawled up his neck when the vampire pulled away from his neck. The raven pulled his hand away as if he had been burned while black eyes blinked blearily into a smirking expression with a thin red trail dripping from the corner of bright pink lips and a pink tongue that swept across. “Did you enjoy your treat?” George asked wryly, unable to help but dip his face down to swipe his tongue across the blood, thick with the taste of vitality, that bubbled up from two neat punctures, twisted satisfaction filling him at the way the boy in his hands </span>
  <em>
    <span>shuddered</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With great impatience he watched midnight colored eyes slowly clear up, faintly blushing cheeks twitch as a sneer slowly crossed a pretty face. “Fuck you.” Sapnap growled, even as one leg crooked around the vampires bare leg, keeping himself in place while steady hands held their hips together, a final and persistent wave of pleasure shooting down his spine spreading heat through his limbs. “God.” He muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George couldn’t help but laugh, a sickening reddish color in his mouth was easily seen by Sapnap who shook as a trickle of blood ran down his neck, the sensation making him stiffen up once again as the fog quickly pulled away from his thoughts despite sticking to his nerves, slow to move. Brown eyes met Sapnap’s as he crowded the other, face just above the other. “Call me George, pretty boy.” He said, absolutely unbothered by the fierce words, settling for the way defiant lips formed a perfect ‘o’ shape as he brought their cocks together again, smugness in every action. “You’ll be screaming it later.” And before the other could argue once more George brought their mouths together, slotting his tongue firmly into the younger boy’s mouth with a hum, drinking in the harsh sound of surprise with delight, grinding their cocks together once more and breathing in the moan accompanied by a surprised wave of energy, his body taking the energy in with ease, warmth once more coursing through his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap could have snorted at the ridiculous phrase following his outburst, pleasure of being ground against the shorter boy and the sheer absurdity of being in such a position where, even if he did everything right and played the damned creature’s game, he still could be dead before the night was over. Instead he closed his eyes and hummed low in his chest when fingertips dug deeper into the swell of his ass to tug them closer, tongue lined with copper pressing into his mouth to take what little pride and sanctitude he had left, forcing their tongues together in a twisted one way dance that filled Sapnap’s mouth with the taste of his own blood. Sapnap couldn't help but wince at the taste, drawing back only for the other to follow without allowing a reprieve, instead taking advantage of the position to press his tongue in deeper, sliding the wet muscle under his own to slip across the bottom of his mouth, the sensation unpleasant and causing him to whine and clutch at bare shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smirked into his lips, shifting slightly to rest the curve of Sapnap’s ass on his thighs, sliding his hands away from the soft mounds up tense and twitching sides, touch light as feathers before locking under the others arms, caging him in before pulling away. Sapnap took in a heaving breath, black eyes blown and a smear of reddish-black at the corner of his lips, arousal now flaring in his expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He rasped, wincing at how rough his voice already was, a shiver wracking his frame as George brushed his thumb against the two holes in his neck that had, thankfully, stopped bleeding. “Don’t.” Sapnap hissed, mirth dancing in golden eyes before lips brushed along his cheek, a farce of intimacy that made his stomach turn and yet something warm flooded his chest before being squashed when teeth flashed in a grin towards him, sharp canines sending cold through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t?” George parroted with a curious tone, pushing Sapnap further into the bed with a smirk at the wince the younger made at the simple motion, the lust giving way to fear and looking more and more like prey than the hunter he had been at the start. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How delectable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> George leaned down, running his hands across tan skin, warmth pulsing under his palms, the life and vitality rolling off Sapnap in waves so strong that if he were any less of an immortal being he would have snapped the boy’s neck to stop the shear flow. Instead, it rolled through his body, lending magic to old systems that hadn’t regenerated in eons, cells practically spinning to life with the nearly bottomless well the other seemed to be and turning it into raw energy and fuel, so much so George could easily go 2 or even 3 weeks without feeding again. “Are you trying to tell me what to do, pretty boy?” The words came out slowly, feeling like honey coated needles that despite the warm tone, gold eyes were challenging, daring him to confirm his words and try to push back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap swallowed hard before shaking his head, black hair drawn into a loose high bun finally being knocked loose as it lost its grip on the last few strands and the dark threads fanning out and haloing his face. “No…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lips twitched in mild amusement, hands faster than the eye could see grasping his wrists and pulling them above his head to hold with one set of fingers, the other hands snapping to his chin to firmly press his gaze up to George’s. “No what?” He said patiently, white teeth gleaming threateningly in the cold white light of the moon, his touch light enough to not leave bruises but firm enough to get the meaning across. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It almost felt like a small piece of his soul died, a part he would never get back, fell away as he uttered the words, magic coiling through his veins no longer angrily without inhibition, but instead with soft thrums of acceptance. “No George, Sir, I wasn’t.” His mouth tasted of copper and bile yet his stomach burned at how golden eyes lit up at both the physical submission and the one easy to read in his magic, no longer finding a point to hold Sapnap’s wrist and instead digging the hand into messy black locks, holding the younger still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” George couldn’t help but speak snidely, leaning down to lick a thick and slow swipe over the two puncture wounds in Sapnap’s neck. The boy jolted at the sensation before moaning low in his throat as pleasure seeped into his veins briefly, his vision blurring for the slightest of moments and hips rising to grind his cock against the shorter’s stomach before spinning back to reality where a smug grin waited for him to return. “You are terribly sensitive for being a hunter,” George mused aloud as he worked to remove the taller boy’s clothes, just barely resisting the urge to completely rip them off as he gazed into the midnight colored eyes, “It’s surprising, most other hunters aren’t half as vocal… but they also aren’t half as stubborn once they realize their life is on the line.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap managed a weak and strained snarl, holding back a soft moan with a short nibble to his lip when his pants were removed and cold air rolled over his sensitive cock. “Guess I’m special.” He grit out, eyes rolling back when a warm palm, warmer than he remembered it being earlier, wrapping around his cock and offering him slow and steady strokes. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He moaned, fingers digging into the sheets around him until his knuckles turned white, shuddering delightfully when George swept his thumb over the head of his cock, thick beads of precum being swept away and rolled into the palm around him making each stroke more fluid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely flinched when warm lips returned to his neck, pressing firmly to the side adjacent to the already present bite marks and forcing him to tense up as unease rolled through his body with waves of pleasure. George hummed against the warm flesh, noting pleasantly that magic curled out at the touch to Sapnap’s neck, an expected reaction that forced more warmth and even something that felt like blood flowing through his veins. With a devious grin against a tanned and warm neck, George sped his hand up, this time beginning to dig his thumb nail gently into the younger’s slit, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure and the younger further tipping his head back, unintentionally offering George more access to warm and pliant skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nudged his nose to rest right under Sapnap’s chin, relishing the harsh shudder the boy made in his hands by thumbing harshly across his cock while gently scraping his teeth along the front of his neck. Not even he could deny his cock twitched at the strangled sound the other made, half fearful with underlying pleasure at the way he twisted his wrist, the appendage in his hand starting to swell and leak more precum with each motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are special now aren’t you?” George cooed against the warm wall of the boy’s neck, breath half chilled as it spread across heated skin. “You have so much magic, and you were so prepared for any other monster </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> a vampire.” A soft kiss and mean thumb digging back in had the boy arching into his touch instead of away while his heartbeat sped up and breath quickened. “Smart, strong, full of so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>potential</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and here I have you,” As the beginnings of a plan, one he hadn’t used in eons, began to form in his head, a twisted smile formed on his lips, scraping his fangs over the boy’s neck, “Writhing like a perfect little whore for me aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap keened low in his throat at the words, black eyes reopening to see the ceiling behind him even as his vision spun, energy draining from him faster than he had anticipated. It had been years, maybe even decades, since he had such trouble from sending magic off in waves with every emotion that flowed through him. It had been the first lesson he learned once being taught that monsters could sense the magic coming off him in waves, acting like a beacon that would harken his death. So he had learned to put a tight lid on it, bordering on emotionless and only letting it flare during fights as a way to disorient enemies, yet from the beginning it had seemed to hardly affect the creature before him, instead he was able to bring it into his own body with a smile that only grew hungrier with each repetition. Sapnap was pulled from his thoughts as the hand on his cock squeezed before once again rolling up and down, eyes heavy and rolling back. “Not a whore.” He muttered, jerking at the way teeth nipped along his neck, each one sending goosebumps rising along his flesh and vitality racing out of his veins with furious and scared lashes, more energy draining from his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” George mocked low against the hollow of his throat, only slightly flinching at how teeth scraped over bone threateningly. “I didn’t call you a whore, only that you were acting like one.” He said rather pragmatically, dark brown eyes running over Sapnap’s neck, looking for a good spot to bite down, something dark and primal he had stopped fighting eons ago surging in his chest, wanting to leave bite marks ringed in dark purple bruises all over the boy who shuddered in his grasp. Small punched out moans fell from plump lips with every stroke, it was obvious that Sapnap was close to cumming already by the way they grew louder, and the idea of fucking the fiery boy to tears made George’s cock leak against the shorter’s ass as he worked carefully towards the boy’s orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In fact you’re the one saying you aren’t one…” He had the decency to press a kiss, deceptively sweet just over thick veins in the boy’s shoulder, the scent rising and taste practically filling his mouth as the sweet sensation of fear and aroused filled magic once again rolled into him, wondering just how much the boy had for it to still be rushing out so thickly and strongly. “Doesn’t that mean you are one? Perhaps been told that before?” George mused, getting no response beyond hurried moans, no longer trying to be quiet as he sped his wrist up, keeping Sapnap right on the edge. “Denial is always the strongest in the face of the truth.” He murmured, not leaving half a breath before sinking his fangs into the boy’s shoulder, gently gliding between the hollow point of skin, sweet blood pouring into his mouth as a sharp scream laced with pleasure filled the air like music. George removed his fangs while suctioning his mouth to the new wound, lavishing his tongue over the new indents in otherwise unblemished skin, purposefully coating it with saliva that worked its way into the punctures, disinfecting it while also forcing more endorphins into it, plan set and pushing it into action with the ‘mercy’ of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands reached up to grab at his shoulders while the cock in his hand twitched before spilling over with cum, white fluid streaming onto his hand and their thighs, slowly stroking the twitching boy through his orgasm and lapping languidly at his neck. As the sweet taste of blood slowly dripped onto his tongue with each swipe of the appendage, his hand continued its slow but steady pace on a softening cock, semen being worked into his palm while the flow of magic that surged at the moment of orgasm finally started to taper off into something weaker. Before long, soft whimpers built in the raven’s chest, pushing against George’s chest as firmly as he could with little effect, eyes glazing over while his mind and limbs felt fuzzy, twitching at the way pleasure coursed through his nerves from his cock and through the fog in his veins. The soft lapping at his neck had him squirming, euphoria seemingly dripping in with each rhythmic pass while feeling hypersensitive at the way his cock was still being worked over, skin crawling at the way both sensations caused different types of bliss, eating away at the parts of his brain that allowed him to be rational and only leaving raw instinct. “Please.” He rasped, throat rough from the sounds while his tongue moved clumsily. “Stop, too much, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George only offered a non-committal hum against the tanned boy’s neck, relenting half way and pulling his hand away to rest stickily on Sapnap’s hip, pressing it into the bed while he cradled soft thighs with his own. He didn’t relent on the boy’s neck, digging his fangs halfway into the puncture holes as they began to clot, hissing at the way fingernails dragged hard on his back, the sound displeased despite the warmth that had been coiling in his stomach continued to burn, reaching a point of action. Instead of returning to gentle motions the older began to suck harshly on the wound, Sapnap arching and letting out a surprised moan, eyes rolling back as the soft pleasure became more consuming, magic coursing weakly in his veins and no longer projecting, feeling dizzy with its absence and lack of blood. “Please. Too much.” He muttered, vision further spinning. “George, please, I can’t.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he going to kill me after all?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lips turned upward against his neck, tongue swiping over the wounds almost affectionately, something stirring low in his gut at the strange affection before plump pink lips, smeared with red, pulled up and settled into his shaky vision. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pick up on things quickly don’t you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The raven shuddered helplessly at the term of endearment, wanting to find it in him to glare yet unable to beneath the warm glaze of bliss that filled his veins and nerves, breath coming out in short pants while his only response was the warmth that filled his cheeks at the term, only forcing a smug grin to a pale face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” He whispered, the dark chuckle making his skin crawl and breath hitch as George brought his hand to rest flat on his neck, thumbing across the first bite mark he made on Sapnap’s neck just to elicit a visceral shudder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You certainly got spirit don't you?” He cooed, the question rhetorical before applying light pressure on either side of the boy’s neck. Sapnap’s hands shifted from his back to push on his chest, desperately gripping his forearm and trying to pull it away while his face started to turn red and the lightheaded sensation returned quickly. “You can still breathe, it just feels like you can’t.” George said with amusement thick in both voice and expression, careful to be pressing on the sides of the raven’s neck, something sardonic in his expression as thin whispers of air started to pass through the boy's throat, pinched between his two fingers. Stubborn black eyes, bleary and unfocused with being half drowned in left over endorphins, glared up at him while lips twitched and hands pushed at him with less and less ferocity. As they closed and a curled lip finally fell limp once more with a severe flatness to it matched the way the body below him relaxed, George shuddered at the completely natural yet unintentional display of submission, ready to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally he pulled his hand away, licking the red sheen off his thumb with a satisfied hum as Sapnap made a sharp inhale, vision blotting out slightly while his chest heaved in the effort it took to refill his lungs with oxygen, blood pulsing thickly in his ears. Before the raven had much chance to right himself a warm palm slid to his waist, firmly gripping it and sliding him further up the bed, head now resting on pillows when he reopened his eyes to spy a familiar and clear bottle being dangled in front of his eyes. Sapnap pried his eyes away to gaze at increasingly familiar gold rimmed eyes and a calculating smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not lube.” Sapnap said, wincing at the roughness of his own voice, biting his lip while the grin on George’s face grew slightly wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware.” George replied, the hand on Sapnap’s hip moving down to grasp a handful of the boy’s thigh. “I don’t have any in the house, but I’m sure you can change the properties of your own holy water with magic.” The tiniest of head tilts and a softer smile, deceitful yet convincing, filling pale features while Sapnap’s eyes widened slightly. “Can’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap made a disgruntled sound, attempting to squirm and wincing at the bruising grip on his leg. The glance he gave the brunet was withering in its intensity, but George remained unruffled, expression just as unassuming as ever, gold-ringed eyes holding his gaze with ease. After several heartbeats of dizzily running through the possibilities, Sapnap sighed slowly in defeat. He released his grip on pale arms, palm shaking as he reached out for the bottle. The cool glass hardly refreshed when the hand that had been holding it moved to his other thigh, shifting him with ease that knocked him breathless, fear once again welling low in his stomach and his cock that, despite being so sensitive, twitched weakly at the manhandling. Sapnap supposed he should be grateful that the vampire, despite all the malicious intent and clear satisfaction from his own embarrassment, remained silent at the small action and instead focused on watching Sapnap turn the water into something more usable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t holy water hurt you?” He found himself asking while pulling up what little magic he had left, a nearly bottomless reservoir now drained from the sheer lack of control he had displayed all night, not that it was his fault in any case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle filled the air as his leg was brusquely hitched up over the other man’s shoulder, a startled sound escaping him while George brushed his lips along vein lines he clearly knew were there. “My kind, yes, me specifically, no.” He finally answered, golden eyes snapping away from soft and unmarked thighs to fix an impatient look on the raven. “If you don’t hurry I’ll start without it.” He warned, teeth skimming along the delicate skin behind the boy’s knee before moving his lips back up, stopping briefly to create a dark and bruising hickey on Sapnap’s inner thighs that sent him writhing. The raven found just enough energy to force the holy water into a stickier substance that no longer resembled water, instead just viscous enough to be used for lube. A wave of exhaustion pulsed through his body, hand wavering just slightly before a warm hand deftly retrieved the bottle from his hand, a soft touch along the inside of his wrist was brief yet strangely tender. Sapnap let a muted hum build in his chest before resting his head onto the pillow with a tired sound, not bothering to keep his hand up or fight further, hoping the more compliant he was at this point the quicker the whole humiliating situation would pass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud pop of the bottle being uncorked filled the room before a palm returned to Sapnap’s thighs, spreading them apart with ease and tilting his hips until it was much easier for George to see and access the tight ring of muscles that winked at him with each shaky, clearly mortified, breath the younger took. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gently now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> George had to remind himself as a violent urge welled in his chest and jaw, begging to sink teeth into the soft and supple skin by the boy’s cock, or even on the curve of his ass. Enough to punch his teeth through and leave large bleeding holes to hear the younger sob; to beg for mercy while moans of pleasure filled the space between. Still, he shoved the thoughts away, as more than a simple and enjoyable meal he needed a new piece in his plan, and it required a delicate touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dipped his fingers in the wide neck bottle, noting with pleasant satisfaction it was slick and nearly sticky, but not so much that it would dry quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, I don’t want to hurt him this time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brown-Gold eyes flashed as Sapnap’s breath hitched, dark eyes firmly locked onto the ceiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's harder for them to fight when all they can feel is pleasure.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He slicked up three fingers, spreading them and watching as the substance lewdly dripped off his fingers, a spatter falling on warm thighs that jerked at the sensation, Sapnap letting a soft noise of surprise. “Too cold?” He asked curiously, knowing he wouldn’t have much luck warming it up either way, instead using his clean hand to set the bottle to the side with a haphazard recorking. George slid down, pressing a kiss to the younger’s skin between his hole and cock, the keen testing George’s patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Sapnap muttered, his neck prickling at how close the other’s mouth was to his cock, already hard from the teasing and anticipation. When teeth scraped his thighs he shook, practically squirming if not for the one hand holding his hip still. “Just… get it over with.” There was a slight waver in his voice, a thumb gently, too gentle to be mocking and yet only feeling infuriating, ran over his hip while the other four digits dug in deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s still a lot left to go, pretty boy,” The nickname had his cock jerking and cheeks flushing, mortified at how arousal pooled instead of indignation or disgust, “Why don’t you just give in and enjoy it?” The words were surprisingly heated as they fanned along the sensitive skin lining his inner thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George.” He hissed, the name surprisingly light on his lips and tongue that were plump from how often he had been biting at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap.” The older said teasingly, a growl settling in the back, the sweet scent of blood hammering through the other feeling like ambrosia, a dry itch forming in the back of his throat despite how he’d already had more than enough blood for one night. The soft sigh, resigned and not nearly as frustrated as earlier in the night left him salivating, dragging his nose along soft, lightly haired legs, until his mouth rested just above the saphenous vein, shutting gold eyes briefly. George inhaled the sweet scent no longer tinged with fear, instead now with arousal, desire, and anticipation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t tell me he’s hooked after two bites already?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His lips twitched at the idea, gently rubbing his slick fingers across Sapnap’s tight hole, barely pressing on the ring of muscles yet the younger’s breath still hitching and tensing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you need to relax, pretty boy.” He murmured just loud enough for ears that had a hammering heartbeat filling them to catch, tongue laving along the soft skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something wonderful yet dreadful crawled up Sapnap’s spine at the way the vampire mouthed at his thigh, tensing in anticipation as lips parted. A delighted moan, only slightly laced with pain, crawled free from his throat when expected, </span>
  <em>
    <span>welcomed</span>
  </em>
  <span> he noted with fading despair, teeth sunk into his leg. George had been careful to only let his teeth skim past the vein, knowing if he punctured it he could, and likely would, kill the hunter who moaned so prettily beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sweet taste of blood filled his mouth, slightly faster than he would have liked. Instead of dragging his teeth out and letting the wound leak slowly, George left his teeth in, the shaking and whimpering of the raven and hands twisting into the bed sheets making his cock leak against his bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God he’s so receptive and sensitive. Poor thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The last thought was mocking, lips still turned up against warm and throbbing skin before pressing one finger in slowly, moaning at the way Sapnap’s voice grew high before catching painfully in his throat at the sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George.” Sapnap moaned, black eyes losing focus as familiar warmth and haze settled in his body, no longer able to help the way his muscles all relaxed into the bed, flexing his hands into soft sheets. He winced and groaned when teeth only seemed to grind into the holes of his leg, the sensation sharper than any all night, but dulling by the moment with each tentative lap of a tongue near the holes left there, not able to lap over them but enough saliva making their way in to make the pain muted. “Fuck.” His throat was tight with pain and pleasure as the finger inside him slowly wormed its way in, precise and unyielding until it was fully seated inside him, leaving his body with a thin sheen of sweat and tiny trembles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft scoff fanned across his thigh, a wet pop of blood skipping past lips that unsuctioned from his leg and letting it drip across tanned skin, catching on thin hairs. At this Sapnap shuddered, leg shifting before shouting at the way teeth, more human, bit down to hold him in place as a fresh wave of blood bubbled out around ivory teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George delicately pulled his teeth out, swiping his tongue across the deep wounds several times to slightly dampen the bleeding, eyes rolling back at the way Sapnap’s blood tasted with the potent mix of magic that coursed through him. The raven lifted his head up, cheeks flushed before meeting bewitching gold rimmed eyes and cherry red lips, a thin trickle of red at the corner of his mocking expression. “Stop moving so much, just sit back and enjoy, that's all you have to do pretty boy.” He said with a slightly gravelly voice, parting his lips to lick the corner where the blood was and sighing at the taste, Sapnap’s cheeks further staining a reddish color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurts.” He said lowly, trepidation coiling in his stomach at the way George’s smile turned into a smirk. Almost immediately he found himself falling back into the bed with a startled moan as the finger inside him crooked forward with practiced ease and rubbed firmly against the edge of his prostate. “Oh my god.” Sapnap moaned as the older slowly pulled his finger out before slowly pressing right back in, wiggling around before rubbing over once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better?” George asked sarcastically, a thoughtless nod his only answer before leaning back down to Sapnap’s leg, tongue gently swiping a few inches below to lick up any beads of blood before reattaching his mouth to the wounds. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of the other, carefully crooking his fingers to pass on just the edge of the boy’s prostate with every motion while delicately sucking a hickey over the deep bites he had placed on the boy’s thigh while keeping a steady stream of saliva going into the wounds with every pass of his tongue over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, so good, holy fuck.” Sapnap babbled as a second finger pressed into him, the stretch nearly painful until George slid his tongue wetly across the still bleeding marks, eyes rolling back as the ever growing fog continued to cloud his mind, every nerve covered in a thin layer of pleasure. His breath grew raspy as the fingers inside him began to move faster, spreading apart with deliberate and concise motions, clearly well practiced and pulling him apart with dexterity he hadn’t even been able to achieve for it being his own body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George snickered against warm skin, hardly paying mind to the mindless babbles, only letting his tongue pass over a few more times as the blood flow slowly started to stem while pushing his fingers in and out quicker. The constant moans spilling from Sapnap’s mouth, uninhibited and unrestrained, were making his cock ache, desperate to pull the younger into each thrust and watch glazed over black eyes leak with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wet drip on his cheek made George pause, previously closed eyes gliding open to see the way Sapnap’s cock was twitching, furiously leaking precum and twitching hard every time his fingers passed over the other’s prostate. With a wet pop, thin spots of blood flecking across tanned skin like freckles, George pulled off and noted with satisfaction it had clotted to a safe and satisfactory amount, leaving his mouth free. “Are you already close again?” He asked roughly, curling his fingers as he pulled them back to to drag a sharp moan out, the sound settling into his bones with heated impatience. “You going to cum a second time on my fingers? Before I even fuck you?” His tone took on a teasing lilt to it, shuffling to his elbows, moving until his breath ghosted over the boy’s cock, chuckling against it as a desperate moan, unintelligible as words, filled the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, George, fuck, so good, I can’t.” Sapnap’s voice cut off as George slid a third finger in quickly, the stretch burning sweetly as his mouth wrapped around his leaking cock. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, more so close fuck.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>More?</span>
  </em>
  <span> George thought to himself, taking care to press his tongue flat and make space for Sapnap’s cock in his mouth without brushing against his teeth, only trying to be delicate for the hunter’s sake and complicity for the remainder of the night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is there even much here to corrupt? To defile? He’s pretty debauched if I say so…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He twisted his fingers rather savagely as his concentration slipped, a lewd sound falling from Sapnap’s chest and hips twitching as his cock began to swell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glassy black eyes opened with a pathetic moan, hands digging into the sheets frantically and clutching tights as he set his gaze on eyes that held him spellbound, their dark depths pulling him in further as the throat around his cock swallowed. “George, fuck, I-” He didn’t get the chance to offer any more words of warning as his body suddenly tensed, vision blacking out and eyes shutting while his hips tried to rise against the firm hand holding him still. Sapnap nearly screamed, only making it about halfway there before his voice cut off once again, one final rub against his prostate and tongue gliding underneath his cock sending him spilling into the older boy’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wave after wave of pleasure washed through him, splitting his nerves apart as the warm fog that had cradled him now held the sparks of euphoria in, constantly spilling into each other while the mouth on his cock lapped lazily at him. His skin burned, almost like on fire from the intense rush of pleasure, unable to help the undignified squeaks of pleasure that spilled out with every simultaneous motion on both his cock and prostate, panting hard. “George, too- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He practically sobbed as three fingers leisurely dragged across his prostate with another firm thrust, legs kicking even as his hips were held still, unable to stop the stimulation. “Too good, too much, fuck please stop.” If he had any sense left, maybe he wouldn’t have begged, or at least tried to not sound quite so pathetic, but every motion through his winding down body was sharp and pleasurable, not ever really fading but building higher and higher into something that was too much to be good but not quite pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harsh thrust into him and the mouth leaving his half hard, yet spent, cock with a sharp pop did force a sob from his throat, the sound hard and tugging at already strained vocal cords. “Please.” He said pitifully, another shallow drag pulling another wetter sob and tears to his eyes. “George, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally George relented, shivering as he moved, his own cock painfully hard and desperate to ravage the subdued boy wrapped around his fingers that he tugged out gently. “You’re so sensitive aren’t you?” He cooed, shuffling to his knees before carefully resting trembling thighs on top of his, rubbing his thumbs into warm flesh as limbs continued to twitch in clear oversensitivity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should wait a minute, just so he doesn’t hyperventilate on my dick.</span>
  </em>
  <span> George thought idly as he continued the rhythmic motions, refocusing to eye the bites he’d left on the boy already, two ringed with dark purple hickies and the other getting subtle bruising near the wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until the trembling faded away, enough sense returning to notice the warm, almost tender, strokes to his thighs, one a few inches above the bite that still throbbed on his leg. He hummed, relaxing into each stroke with flushed cheeks and a slight smile, something tickling at his brain that this wasn’t truly kindness, but it was hard to argue with the way pleasure, no longer sharp and painful but now soft and sweet, swept through his body. Slowly the hands traveled up to above his hip bones, this time resting there and waiting until black eyes reopened to meet hungry gold lined eyes with a harsh shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good to go, pretty boy?” George asked gently, barely biting back the increasing impatience in his limbs and growls in his throat, forcing his eyes to stay locked onto the hunters instead of his neck where his neck bite would land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap bit back the whimper at even considering going again, tiredness in every inch of his body, yet knowing he couldn’t really refuse, only prolong it- And what was the point, no matter how long he waited he still would be sensitive and desperate for it to end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I want it to end?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thought was so quiet he hardly heard it, swallowing thickly and nodding with a shallow roll of his hips, wincing at how fingers dug in hard, more bruises blooming beneath a hard grip. “You gotta say it aloud for me.” George said under the guise of consent, truly testing just how addled the hunter was at this point with how low his magic was and the way endorphins swelled through his blood from the amount of venom that was working through his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shuddered, squirming slightly and looking away from the vampire, fingers digging into his palms hard and feeling no pain, that alone unnerving enough to make his stomach quiver even as his cock, half hard, twitched in response. “I’m good to go. Just fuck me George.” He grit out with little fire or defiance, eyes shutting as the thick head of the vampires cock rested between his cheeks, precum steadily beading and adding to the slick lube already ringing his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to fly right back open at the sensation of cold slick pooling around the cock near his hole, letting out a sharp sound and trying to move but one hand holding him still as the vampire smirked down at him, head tilted innocuously. “Without lube? Silly Pet,” Sapnap shuddered, “That would hurt, stay still and let me make sure you’ll feel good okay?” If his cheeks could be any redder they would, instead he offered a soundless nod and dug short nails into the sheets, gasping as the head of the vampires cock pressed in, mouth gaping at the nearly painful stretch. Sapnap let out a punched out moan as he felt his head finally pop all the way in, a low groan from the vampire filled the room before pulling out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap made a puzzled expression and desperate motion with his hands, eyes reopening under a fan of mused black hair to meet mirthful, and unfairly composed, gold eyes watching him. Then his hand tipped forward and more cold slick slid across his body, starting at his taint and crawling its way towards his hole, staunched by the tip of George’s cock that started to slowly press back into him, a wet sound filling the room in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap groaned and threw his head back harshly, hair fanning out like a halo. “Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He whined low in his throat, the sound dragged out as the vampire laughed above him, slowly dragging his cock out and repeating the motion. This time he let a slip of cold lube touch Sapnap’s heated cock, laughing at the sharp sound and then fucking more of the lube into the helpless boy who simply trembled in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This repeated until the bottle was empty, Sapnap simply shuddering at the full sensation inside him and copious amounts of slick that pooled between his cheeks and thighs, leaking on the bed while his cock, fully hard once more, twitched in need. “That should be enough slick, don’t you think?” George cooed, dropping the bottle on the bed away from them and gliding his hands to tuck under quivering thighs, adjusting their angle and pressing the head of his cock against a leaking hole teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Sapnap croaked, fisting the fabric beneath his hands. “Please fuck me, I can’t-” A low moan rolled off his tongue as the thick head of George’s cock finally pressed in. “I’m so full, and you’re so fucking big. What the fuck?” He dragged out, wincing and whining as he felt some of the lube inside him slowly being forced out as more and more of George cock forced its way into his, thankfully, stretched out hole. “God Damn it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>George</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whined, breathing hard until he could finally feel the other’s hips pressed to his, shuddering once again as thumbs brushed over his hip bones slowly and methodically, this time he was clearly able to tell they weren’t meant to be comforting… yet somehow still feeling so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shivered as the wet heat around him twitched and tightened around his cock, slicking back his hair as he fought for composure, wanting to offer the boy a moment to adjust before absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruining</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Every twitch and whiny exhale, only barely forced out at the top of the younger boy’s throat, stretched his self restraint thinner and thinner, the constant sound of a fluttering heart beat not helping as his teeth dug slightly into his lip. “You’re still so fucking tight, even after all that.” George crooned softly, thumbing the span of skin heavily, the muscles below flexing in tortured relief, practically spasming under his touch. “And so pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap exhaled heavily, finding it impossible to focus his vision and instead allowing his blurry sight to pass into the direction of the vampires, hands once again flexing and letting go of the soft blanketed that grounded him, palms twitching on top of white sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sight of pink lips parted, a glistening pink tongue and foggy eyes staring at him, George decided he had done enough holding back. In a fluid motion he leaned forward, pulling bitten lips between his more human shaped teeth while grinding his cock in further, the once gentle grip on tanned hips firm and unyielding while the raven whimpered into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seriously don’t even get it do you?” He asked as he pulled away, practically enamored by the way Sapnap’s expression switched from a pleasure filled daze to utter confusion, hands greedily pawing at the bed as George shifted his hips back, slowly pulling out. “How lucky you are that I’m going to let you live.” He pushed his hips forward hard, black eyes closing with a loud shout and hands twitching into the covers, George undeterred and simply pulling back out before driving back in with nearly inhuman strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Sapnap croaked, lips still shiny with spit and blood, the corner of his lip nicked slightly. “Geor-” He cut off with a shout as fingers trailed up his sides, pinching lightly over his ribs before tracing over the one set of bite marks in his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be thanking me, for sparing you.” George uttered, leaning in to press a hungry kiss to the unblemished side of Sapnap’s neck, the whine that fluttered beneath his lips enticing and causing him to growl viciously, possessively even. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Thanking me for making you feel so good.” Another savage thrust and voracious kiss pressed to the hollow of a strained throat, the hard swallow passing between his mouth caused his hands to dig into the pillow on either side of a fragile body hard enough to split the seams. “That I’m holding back and not rending you apart.” The word was snarled right against soft, easy to access veins. The hitch in breathing the younger made, and the slightest motion of tipping his head up, as if to give him better access, forced George to close his eyes, desperately reining in the control he allowed to slip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft kiss pressed to the side of a tanned neck, in sharp contrast to the way one hand traveled back down to the boy’s hip, pulling him into the next hard thrust to elicit a scream. The other teased the fringes of black hair, hardly grazing as George buried his nose into soft, sweat covered skin, breathing in with a soft hiss, hunger thrumming hard in his chest. “Three bites?” George murmured tenderly, each exhale harsh against prickling skin as a low sound built in the dazed boy’s throat, cock still twitching between them as George continued to move his hips hard, only adjusting his angle to purposefully avoid Sapnap’s prostate. “That's all it took?” He sounded incredulous, enough that shimmering black eyes reopened to stare at the ceiling, shifting slightly before George took black hair in hand, tugging hard and pulling his head back hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took for what?” He rasped, thrashing as the other’s cock that had been pounding into him thrust in once more, staying put while his hips rolled, as if to spread his hole even wider than it already was, the action making his eyes water at how overwhelming it all was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through it all, pink tinged lips smirked against his throat. “To act like a little blood whore.” George answered impishly, teeth slightly dragging along his skin and making Sapnap keen in anticipation, cheeks red and mortification filling his body while George chuckled warmly against him. “See, you’re so pathetic it’s cute.” He whispered, letting his tongue flit out just to trace the way a vein in Sapnap’s neck bulged, the action eliciting a visceral shudder and needy whine. “But still pathetic.” He finished before sinking his teeth in neatly to the boy’s neck, a lewd moan falling from still bleeding lips, limbs relaxing once more as endorphins raced through him, leaving a pleasurable, all consuming fog coursing through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George wanted to laugh in the raven’s face, surprised that the submission and unrestrained moans he was dragging from the boys lips were from the same stubborn hunter from before, hardly any of him left as another whoreish sound filled the room as he thrust his cock back in hard to the pliant body beneath him. Instead he pressed his fangs in deeper, a large gush of blood slipping past his teeth and filling his mouth with the sweet taste of both youth and ancient magic that, despite its depletion in the boy, was potent enough to taste in his blood. George was half tempted to not give the younger the satisfaction that came with his bite, a mix of venom and saliva, but when hands reached out on their own to pull at his shoulders, tugging him closer while one leg crooked around the back of his knee eagerly, he thought against it. George smirked and moaned into the other’s neck, delicately pulling his fangs out and generously laving his tongue over the gaping holes, a steady flow of blood bubbling from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shuddered, hands greedily pulling at the taller man above him closer, common sense tickling at the back of his brain that begged him to at least try and pretend he didn’t enjoy every sensation filling his body. Begging him to at least not pull the vampire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>can he really be called that if holy objects don’t affect him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wondered distantly, the thought washing away as George shifted his hips, pulling Sapnap up with ease until he was practically in the shorter’s lap, cock still lodged in his hole but pressing against his prostate with ease. George pulled off his neck then, not giving the taller a moment of reprieve, letting black locks go to put one hand on either side of his hips before connecting their lips and letting the acrid taste of his own blood fill Sapnap’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven gasped in shock, the hands clutching the older closer only slightly releasing before his hips were raised and pulled back down with ease, shouting into a bloodied mouth as his prostate was thrust into, nails opting to dig into pale flesh instead, wanting to anchor himself in something as he was manhandled on and off the vampires cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap winced and pulled away as the strange sensation of blood dripped down his neck panting and writhing as the older was unfazed, simply moving Sapnap’s body before returning his mouth back to the punctures on his neck, licking the blood with a moan, the next thrust into his tired and hypersensitive body harder than before. “George, Please.” He babbled, a bemused smile pressed into his neck and another hard thrust landing on his sweet spot seeming to be his answer, gasping and pulling harder at pale shoulders desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” George taunted, licking a thick strip across the gaping wounds sending Sapnap shuddering and groaning at the next hard thrust inward, cock leaking profusely between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap pressed his head against the other, breath hard and trembling when George continued to work his mouth over the bite on his neck, waves of pleasure sharp and soft wracking at his body and eating away at any rationality left. Words already were too hard to find with how dizzy he was starting to feel from the amount of blood he had lost over the night, each thrust driving him closer to his third orgasm of the night. “Touch me, please I wanna cum.” He pleaded, sobbing hard as a hand wrapped around his cock tightly and began to move with firm strokes in tandem with the cock abusing his hole, each thrust making his vision white out while gentle laps to his neck lulled him into a state of complacency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George hummed softly into the boy’s neck, unsurprised as the boy’s body began to sag further and further onto him, gasps and mewls of pleasure being uttered into his ear with each motion onto his own cock. He was taking care to keep Sapnap just on the edge of his orgasm, applying the slightest pressure at the base of his cock while repeatedly dropping the boy onto him, cock firmly pressed against Sapnap’s prostate with each thrust. Wet sobs started to fill his ear, soothing each one with a generous lap over still bleeding holes in Sapnap’s neck, the grip on his shoulder turning weaker by the second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Sapnap whispered, sobbing thickly as George once against dropped him on his cock, the wide girth stretching him suddenly and pressing hard against his prostate, writhing and hiccupping as his body tried to cum but couldn’t past the firm grip, long fingers still teasing his cock head. “I’m so close, please George.” A wet tear landed on George’s shoulder, a visceral shudder rolling through his frame before once against changing their position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In moments Sapnap found himself nearly rolled onto his shoulders, weight settling on tired muscles as a confused sound peaked its way out, shiny and wet black eyes staring up before writhing in pleasure as George quickly slid his cock back in. “Oh fuck, please George please please so close so good please I need to-” He cut off as the hand around his cock finally let go of the pressure at the base, stroking him in earnest while the other hand held him steady, not letting his body waver under his own weight and keeping him at the perfect angle to completely wreck his prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George admired the way the pretty boy writhed, screamed and sobbed below him, eyes shut and tears trickling down lightly stubbled cheeks while greedy hands reached up to grab at him, just out of reach. “Go ahead and cum for me again, my little blood whore.” George cooed, shuddering as his own cock twitched inside the younger, picking up the pace and no longer bothering to hold back his strength, moving with abandon into the tight and slick hole that welcomed him in, squeezing him like it was desperate for his cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shuddered and threw his head back with a weak shout, body tensing and tightening as he came, weak spurts of cum splashing over his chest and stomach. “Oh fuck, thank you thank youthankyouthankyou.” He babbled, twitching and sobbing as George continued to fuck into him, the grip on the back of his thigh painful enough to register through the soft warm haze the vampires venom and his orgasm left, trying to writhe away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George snarled, hand leaving Sapnap’s cock and sliding to the back of his knee, pulling it straight and nipping sensitive skin hard enough to make Sapnap yelp. “Stop trying to get away you little whore, stay fucking still.” He bit out heatedly, sinking his teeth into the delicate skin without remorse, groaning loudly as the body around him tensed again hard and a delicious sob filled the air. He quickly laved over the bite, swiping the blood onto his tongue casually and forcing the mix of venom and saliva to work into the hunters bloodstream quickly. He hummed in approval as the body below him went lax once more, even if soft sobs and hiccups continued to fill the room as George used Sapnap’s body to find his own pleasure. It was several hard thrusts, unintentionally but cruelly placed onto the spent boy’s prostate, later did George finally cum inside the other, lips sucking a dark hickey onto the back of a tanned knee, teeth scraping while gently rocking through his orgasm, pumping the other full of his own semen along with the slick from earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet rested his head against the warmth of the younger’s leg for a few moments before letting the boy rest more on his back, relieving the pressure on Sapnap’s shoulders and pulling out with a slick pop. Golden colored eyes drifted down with idle curiosity, sick satisfaction welling as he watched a mixture of semen and lube leak from the hunter’s hole, thumbing over it as if to keep it in, snickering at the way hips pulled away from the touch with a nearly silent whine. “You did so well.” He praised, delighted at the way a tense expression relaxed, black locks falling onto the bed with a soft thud, noting as Sapnap’s limbs continued to tremble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George took a moment to weigh his options, quickly making a decision to step away from the bed and return with a wet cloth, giving them both a simple wipe down, somewhat morose at having to wipe away at the leaking cum from Sapnap’s hole. Still, he made every touch deceptively gentle and tender, despite the way the raven’s body began to bristle more and more as the fog from bites and sex started to recede, dark eyes torn with several emotions. George gave them both a final pass over, unable to help thumbing over the hickey on the boy’s thigh before tossing the cloth somewhere else in the room. Midnight eyes, still hazy with exhaustion and pleasure, watched his every move with a fucked out expression, only offering the slightest of protest when he started to clean them both before falling silent once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap winced as he tried to sit up, eyes snapping up at the snort the vampire made at his attempt. “For as tough as you are, you might want to hang around long enough for some of your magic to rebuild and heal yourself enough to actually move.” George said with a haughty air, already mostly redressed in simple jeans and a blue hoodie that made him look unfairly human and ‘safe’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven curled his lip before wincing again, head throbbing from the blood loss. “What, and stay here with you?” He muttered, throat stripped and voice gravelly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s smirk only grew, tilting his head mockingly. “Who said I was staying here?” He inquired, thoroughly pleased with the brief expression of shock and hurt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God I am good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>before it was concealed with one of disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nearly day, where are you going to go?” Sapnap asked evenly, unsure what game the vampire was playing at, his body screaming to simply ask the other to stay and at least let him soothe the aches while the more rational part of his brain was slowly emerging from the fog, urging him to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Day doesn’t matter, I’m leaving here before your little hunter friends come looking for you after the amount of magic you were letting off all night.” George responded passively, intrigued at how the other’s heart stuttered briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George snorted, crossing his arms with a surprisingly gentle expression on an otherwise impassive look. “I’m not sticking around, you are a strong hunter who did a good job earning your life. Last thing I want is to be here when your fellow hunters find you, see what ‘I’ve done to you’ and then hunt me down for it.” Without another moment left to argue with the weakened hunter, the scent of magic already approaching his home at a rapid pace, faster than he’d like. However, he made a calculated pause in the doorway as the sound of a heartbeat speeding up reached his ears, fighting a dark smirk while something unfairly forlorn crossed Sapnap’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you find me again, I won’t be half as nice or merciful as I was this time. It’d be best if you not only kept them off my trail, but that you took care to not pick it up again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go ahead and try to find me, little hunter. The more you look, the harder it will be for you to return to the life of a hunter. So please, try and find me, my little blood whore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woooow what a long fucking read, am I right? It was good to be back in the swing of writing, I missed it a lot during my break. I was starting to burn out from trying to post weekly, and I felt like my writing was continuing to get worse and worse with each update, so I ended up taking a much needed break and am much happier with this fic than I have since, probably, the 4th chapter of Dream Writes Fanfic- which is a long time. So I really hope you all enjoyed this! &lt;3</p><p>This is more than likely going to be a 3 part series, but to keep some tension for the progression of it, some tags will not be added until the chapter it happens in. And mentioned at the top with the authors note, so please look out for that when you are looking to read this series, its not a 'nice' or 'happy ending' fic(I promise I do not have a The Cavern ending planned rn, so please don't worry). Its a darker fic than I usually do, so let this be your fair warning. ALSO, if you see a tag I need that I dont have, please feel free to tell me in the comments. 6 months later and I'm just shit at tagging still. &lt;3</p><p>Anyways, heres my twitter if you wanna follow, I'm fairly active and bitching about writing or proclaiming my love for friends, simping for the dumb block boys, or all at once. I dont bite(Last pun I fucking promise) it’s @ SmutAndSimping</p><p>Thanks so much for reading this y'all, love you much and hope you enjoyed the fic, I look forward to writing this story and hope you all do as well &lt;3 Take care everybody!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>